The tales of Gollum
by Amy Blanchett
Summary: este sujeto no tiene otro objetivo que mantener su precioso a salvo, lo que lo involucrara en muchos problemas. Gollum


**aquí**** les traigo un one-short del señor de los anillos, quise hacerla con Gollum por que el es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.R.R Tolkien... bueno espero que lo disfruten **

**The tales of Gollum **

_El agua fría buena seria me encantaría, pero es mejor de un pez el sabor es buena labor_

Metimos la manos en el estanque, no lo podíamos evitar, queríamos un bocadillo, era algo delicioso, un pescado crudo y ciego, ahora es lo único que me gusta comer, ya que mi regalo de cumpleaños nos convirtió en esto, pero no nos arrepentimos es un hermoso regalo, un precioso para mí.

_Gollum Gollum _una palabra que mi propia garganta dice sin yo quererlo, no recodamos nuestro verdadero nombre, esta palabra ahora peculiar para mi es nuestro nombre

Aun recuerdo cuando me expulsaron de mi aldea, la abuela, la abuela como siempre defendiendo a los otros, a los otros menos a mí, con esa mirada seria, seria y triste por la muerte de su adorado nieto, al que siempre quiso más que a otros, y lo quería por su bondad uno de los mejores, uno de los mejores hobbits fuertes, al saber la noticia de su muerte todos nos llamaron asesino nos maldijeron hasta nos expulsaron, y todo por ese tonto de Déagol, DÉAGOL, mi propio primo que en mi cumpleaños ni nos quería dar un regalo. Pero no las pago. Ahora mi precioso y yo vivimos solos, solos en una cueva, una cueva oscura, en la que escasamente veo las palmas de mis manos, no hemos salido de aquí desde que olvidamos el sabor del pan, la luz del sol, la suavidad del viento y el sonido de los arboles, no los recordamos, pero mi precioso que vino a mí, ahora lo es todo, es mi amor, mío propio, es mi tesoro.

Hemos llorado, llorado por estar solos, nos amamos, pero nos odiamos, solo él y yo nos entendemos, solo el precioso y yo.

La soledad ahora la única, la única amiga que tenemos

-tú no tienes amigos ni siquiera la sola soledad- me dijo esa voz esa voz, esa voz que hemos oído otras veces

-¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunte a esa voz que se me hacia tan familiar

-he estado contigo desde que entraste en esta asquerosa cueva ya hace mas de 500 años

-¿Quién eres?-preguntamos de nuevo

-soy tu- nos respondió

-¿Qué dijiste?

-soy tu así no quieres creernos

-pobre pobre Gollum no lo confundas más de lo que esta

-pobre jajajajaja eso no te lo crees ni tu

-cállate

-cállate ¡ja! Si no fuera por mí no seguirías vivo

-déjanos

-has silencio- nos dijo- escucho algo… alguien entro

Fue a la entrada de la cueva y nosotros lo seguimos, queríamos saber quien había entrado a nuestra morada, vimos a alguien, un asqueroso elfo, los elfos que nos maltrataron cruelmente, queríamos que se fuera, los elfos no son bienvenidos aquí, van a espantar hasta los peces, queremos que se valla, no lo queremos aquí

-hola-susurro el asqueroso elfo, pero no hicimos ruido

-hola-dijo un poco más fuerte

-que quieres de nosotros-respondimos mientras nos escondíamos en la oscuridad

-¿quien esta hay?-dijo el elfo alterado pero no volvimos a responder

-¿Quién esta hay?-hablo de nuevo, hicimos ruido para que se alarmara, un poco tiempo después este elfo salió corriendo hacia el exterior de la montaña para alejarse de nosotros, pero no lo dejaríamos ir tan fácil, lo seguimos pero logro escapar

-mejor que se ha ido precioso, no merece estar aquí- volvimos al interior de la cueva para descansar pero al momento como en el agua que yacía bajo nuestros pieseses era atacada por una lluvia de flechas, al ver esto salimos corriendo junto con mi precioso pero eran bastantes, ya no era uno, sino diez asquerosos elfos que nos seguían supongo que para arrebatarnos nuestro tesoro.

Corrimos a toda velocidad, a lo que nuestras piernas alcanzaban, pero nuestros perseguidores eran elfos, nada fáciles de esquivar, logramos meternos en un pequeño hoyo, este nos sirvió de escondite instantáneo, logramos no ser vistos, pero sabíamos que volverían, no nos dejarían en paz hasta llevarnos con ellos, probablemente al bosque negro, debíamos escapar

Conocíamos la cueva desde hace mucho tiempo, supongo que siglos, y sabíamos cada una de sus entradas y salidas igual de bien como conocíamos al precioso, debíamos desviar a los elfos, fuimos a una de las entradas de la cueva y llamamos la atención, unos de los elfos nos vieron y nos siguieron por el camino que decidimos llevarlos, un camino viejo y mohoso. Al ver que ya estaban demasiado cerca, nos colocamos nuestro precioso regalo de cumpleaños, que nos hizo desaparecer al instante sin dejar alguna prueba de que estuvimos. Los elfos intentaban penetrar la vista para lograr vernos, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ahora éramos invisibles y vernos sería imposible.

-cójanos- decíamos para guiarlos hacia nuestra voz, ellos no seguían como tontos, como animales que siguen a su presa pero sin resultado alguno, seguíamos hablando para confundirlos y después llevarlos al final de mi cueva. Sabía que no volverían a entrar no sabrían como. Por suerte logramos sacarlos. Sin dudarlo volvimos a nuestra morada para quedarnos allí y no volver a salir, pero algo distrajo mi vista, había alguien en el agua y no era un pez.

Se movía muy rápido aunque intentaba contener la respiración ¡UN ELFO! No había salido con los otros, ahora debería sacarlo de nuestro refugio como fuera, no dejaría que se quedara, tenía que irse. Trepe por la pared de roca de la cueva, hasta llegar a lo que simulaba el techo, caminamos por este hasta quedar encima de este horrible elfo, nos fijamos bien en su espalda para con un salto caer encima y lastimarlo

-¡aahhh!-exclamo este

-¿con que te quedaste no?¿NO?-exclamamos al mismo tiempo que cogíamos la daga que estaba todavía envainada y la colocábamos en su garganta , el elfo se quedo quieto y mirándonos a los ojoses- CONTESTA-le gritamos

-y..o y…o yo so…solo me a..parte un po.. po ..poco d.. d…del grupo-contesto nervioso- por…favor no me mates

-no me mates…jajajaja como si eso fuero suficiente para nosotros

-¿nosotros?-contesto el elfo al ver que solo estaba uno

-SI… mi precioso y yo… pero que nos importa ahora morirás

-por favor ¡piedad!-decía el elfo desesperado mientras nosotros lo mirábamos con ojos de venganza, en ese momento pensamos que el seria de las muchas víctimas que había sufrido nuestra horrible venganza, todavía no podíamos superar que mi abuela, ella siempre había preferido a él, a Deagol; ahora este asqueroso elfo nos las pagaría, iba acercando la espada a su garganta, el elfo trago pesado al sentir el filo de esta tan cerca de él, pero nuestros deseos de venganza son más fuertes que nuestra piedad la cual perdí hace mucho tiempo. La espada que sostenían nuestras manos estaba por darle fin a su ridícula vida, pero de un momento a otro ¡PUMMM! Algo cayó sobre nosotros haciendo que soltáramos la espada, un quejido de dolor fue exclamado por nuestra parte mientras buscábamos con la mirada, que o quien había sido el causante de ese golpe; cuando lo vi, había sido un hombre, parecía amigo del elfo, que cuando lo perdí de vista había sacado una horrible soga, intentamos correr hacia el hombre pero un ardor insoportable en nuestra pierna no nos permitió seguir, el elfo había atado la horrible soga a nuestra pierna, esto nos hizo caer, acto siguiente el elfo se acercó al hombre

- ¿Qué haremos con él?-dijo el elfo que seguía sosteniendo la horrible cuerda

-no lo sé, aunque tiene un aspecto asqueroso, deberíamos soltarlo, no creo que sea algún peligro-dijo el hombre que nos miraba con detenimiento

-¿QUE?- dijo el elfo enojado- intento asesinarme

-si pero…

-NO, no voy a dejarlo vivo- seguía el elfo furioso- voy a llevarlo a una celda, no pienso dejar una cosa como esta suelta, sabiendo que puede matar a alguien

-sabes que tu no das las ordenes

-deberías escuchar a tu amigo, elfo- dijimos para llamar su atención- Gollum promete que nunca volverá a molestarlos, siempre que no lo molesten a él, pobre, pobre, pobre Gollum nunca podemos vivir en paz, siempre alguien quiere capturarnos, piensan que estas horribles, horribles cuerdas no queman, pero se equivocan, piensan que el pobre Gollum no siente, prometemos por el precioso que nunca volveremos a molestarlos, si ustedes no nos molestan

-me parece una buena idea-dijo hombre –vamos ya déjalo, solo nos atacó porque lo atacamos a el ya déjalo si

-NO, tú vas a venir conmigo- el elfo nos arrastró hacia la salida de la cueva

-NO, NO POR FAVOR LA LUZ NO- gritábamos mientras veíamos la luz más cerca de nosotros

- con que no te gusta la luz, pues qué te parece si saludas a mi amigo el sol

-NO, NO

-ya déjalo, no vale la pena-decía el hombre tratando de calmar al elfo

Finalmente el elfo logro sacarnos de nuestra hermosa cueva, al sentir la luz del brillante sol nuestra piel empezó a ardernos, era insoportable.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que llevábamos el precioso con nosotros, y este nos seria de mucha ayuda. La noche llego dando a ver que el día llegaba a su fin, la luna redonda apareció en el firmamento, hace mucho que no la veíamos, la verdad no la queríamos ver, el elfo y el hombre quienes no habían parado desde mi cueva, hasta que el hombre del cansancio no pudo seguir, el elfo hizo un gesto de molesta

-lo siento amigo, pero no puedo dar un paso mas

-vamos, eres un montaraz ¿y estás cansado? , sabes que no parare aquí

-es solo un momento- dijo el hombre con una voz apenas audible, el elfo nos miró y con un suspiro de resignación se sentó junto al hombre

-bien… solo sean unos minutos- contesto el elfo ante la petición de su amigo, este solo dio una media sonrisa. Pronto el cansancio comenzó a caer sobre ellos y cerraron sus ojoses para quedarse en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Empezamos por soltarnos de esa horrible cuerda, que era un martirio, al hacerlo, llevamos el precioso al dedo, y al hacerlo desaparecimos de ese horrible lugar, sentí como si alguien nos miraba desde las tinieblas pero no le prestamos mucha importancia, lo que importaba en ese momento era volver a casa, corrimos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitían, pero una estaba herida por la soga del elfo, lo cual nos impedía ir más rápido, teníamos que llegar a casa antes de que la horrible cara amarilla apareciera y nos hiciera daño, poco a poco los rayos de esta fueron apareciendo, pero nosotros ya alcanzábamos a ver las montañas nubladas, y se alcazaba a notar una entrada hacia nuestra hermosa cueva.

Llegamos a esta, algo cansados de la caminata del día anterior, de ahora en adelante solo nos dedicaríamos a vivir con nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, sin ninguna distracción, solos en nuestra oscura cueva, o por lo menos eso esperamos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, sin nada mas que decir me despido**


End file.
